Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy (AKA G''') or '''Gary for short, is Club Penguin's inventor and the former owner of the Sports Shop. He always appears in a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles. He is known to enjoy eating Fish Pizza with extra cheese and anchovies, and is almost always seen drinking coffee while in the HQ. He is somewhat shy, and potentially claustrophobic. Personality Gary has gone through large amounts of character development and personality changes. Throughout his history, he has been smart and very helpful to most penguins on the island. When he appears in Mission 2, he appears as a somewhat slick and suave scientist who owns the Sport Shop. Very soon after this he morphs into more of a leader and technical personality. When he first appeared for Medieval Party, he appears quiet and imaginative. He is very easily frightened as shown by his scripts during the Halloween Parties. He becomes more partner-like than superior towards the last secret missions, and in the EPF (although he issues orders and missions) he appears as more of a team member, like Jet Pack Guy and Rookie. He recently has been given an English background via his speaking mannerisms in the Club Penguin Times. His inventions have also changed recently, having more realistic names and less EPF related purposes. Gary's role in the EPF seems to be secondary to his being a mascot, shown particularly during Halloween Party 2012. Gary also tells the player fewer tidbits of information. It is also to be noted that Gary never once made any indication of the existence of the EPF during the PSA Era. Gary's friendship with Aunt Arctic, largely noted in previous times, has not been mentioned since the deterioration of the PSA. Gary has not directly spoken to another mascot outside of interviews since Rockhopper's Quest. He has seemed to act more unusual and nervous since the beginning of 2013. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, or 3000 (mainly 3000.) It was revealed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 16 that he has 2999 other versions that go wrong and that the 3000th version is always the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the EPF, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. He invented the Time Trekker 3000 to go the past. Role in the Penguin Secret Agency and Elite Penguin Force ‘’For the agencies in general, see Penguin Secret Agency and Elite Penguin Force.’’ Relationship to the Director Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director (who was later revealed to be Aunt Arctic in Operation: Blackout) is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). Inventions Gary has designed nearly all PSA (and later EPF) field equipment, including the spy phone. The I.S.E.E.U was designed to provide island-wide surveillance. Gary often creates inventions with specific uses for certain missions, such as the Mini-AC 3000 for Operation: Hibernation. Gary created inventions originally in his room, then in the Gadget Room, and later in Gary's Lab. Appearances as a Mascot Appearances Gary normally appears two to three times a year, making him a moderately difficult mascot to locate. Upon finding him, players can receive his background and add him to their friends list. *Halloween Party 2008 *Penguin Play Awards *Festival of Flight 2009 *Halloween Party 2009 *Halloween Party 2010 *Halloween Party 2011 *Medieval Party 2012 *Halloween Party 2012 *Prehistoric Party *Hollywood Party Backgrounds Gary normally gives out a new background on his every visit. *Gary Background *New Gary Giveaway *Gary Medieval Giveaway *Gary's Halloween Giveaway 2012 *Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway *Gary's Explosive Giveaway Quotes The following is a list of in-game quotes by Gary. *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer!! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! (this was probably a Sneak-Peek for Puffle Trouble, because it is a Super-Soda Machine Herbert has.) *Let's go to Rockhopper Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H2O water? *IT'S ALIVE! *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There is a situation that needs my attention. *Good work fellow scientists! *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Let's go this way. *We're here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind. *Lets open this door. *A brick wall? *Lets go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Floating insterments? *Thanks. I will read them in my lab. *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *Interesting observation *Takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *Yes its halloween everything is weird *Yes I am rather good at escaping *Great Scott *Science an be a bit crazy sometimes! *You all look very sharp. *Let us expedite our progress! *hahahahaha *This way. *Greeting scientists. *Follow me everyone. *Over here. *Step lively everyone. *Aha, I'm glad you could join me. *Greetings, time travelers! *Alright, lets go. *Alright, into the Time Trekker! *Alright, hold on tight! *Engage! *Main chronological disruptor online! *OOOH! *Looks like we have some visitors! *DINOS INCOMING!!! *Throw them food! *bringing dinosaurs back to the future! *Fascinating! *I think they like the future! *Careful not to get underfoot! *The time of my departure is nigh. *I must be taking my leaving now. *Someone has to get these dinos back to the past! *Goodbye, Scientists. *FOR SCIENCE *This means the iceberg was attached to club penguin millions of years ago.... *How do you think it broke away? *Those are very interesting theory's *Ghosts everywhere I am very negative about this. Gary's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins Gary has acknowledge the following mascots when asked. *Yes, I do know that Rockhopper. *Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic. *Ah, Sensei is quite mysterious.... *CeCe?...I've never heard of this CeCe. Can she invent? *Yes I know Herbert Percival Bear *Rocky... I don't know her can you tell me? Gary's Items Gary has a collection of Club Penguin items that he has in his inventory, which are listed below. Clothing *Dark Blue (Color) *Gary's Glasses (4 different pairs, with 4 different player card appearances) *Gary's Lab Coat *Ghoul Detector 3000 *Thunder Blade *Glowing Pumpkin Head *Skyward Staff *Gary Background *Rad Scientist Costume Pins *Shamrock Pin *Music Note Pin *Plant Pin *Pizza Slice Pin *Balloon Pin *Mining Lantern Pin *Beach Ball Pin *Sun Pin *Horse Shoe Pin *Astro-Barrier Ship Pin *Hockey Stick Pin *Pencil Pin *Lighthouse Pin *Telescope Pin *Jolly Roger Flag Pin *Pumpkin Pin *Jet Pack Pin *Life Ring Pin *Christmas Tree Pin *Candy Cane Pin *Apple Pin *Cactus Pin *Teddy Bear Pin *Ice Block Pin *Shrimp Pin *Pot O' Gold *Cardboard Box Pin *Microphone Pin *Gem Pin *Tulip Pin Trivia *Gary's first appearance on the island was during the 2008 Halloween Party. *Gary has at least six lab coats. One that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary has at least the first 32 pins in his collection except the Soccer Ball Pin as seen in the Missions. *Although Gary wears Old Blue in the Missions and on his player card, his in-game avatar is Blue. *He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his Pizza as he said on Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force. *When people make a big crowd around him, he'll get nervous and try to hide or leave. *Gary judged the Halloween igloo decorating contest 2010 with Aunt Arctic. *Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. *Gary wears an indestructible lab coat. *Gary was the first mascot able to be added as a buddy. *Some pictures show him writing with his left hand others show him using his right, meaning it's possible for him to be ambidextrous. *Gary's glasses could be special, because in the Halloween Party 2011, he didn't need night vision goggles or a lamp to see. Otherwise he knows the way of the Dark Chamber naturally. *Gary tries not to be confusing as proved in mission #3. *Gary has anywhere between 10-99 pairs of socks (it is different to everyone) as revealed on Mission 1. *Gary helped Rockhopper upgrade The Migrator for Rockhopper's Quest. *In The Brazilian Puffle Album, Gary is seen at Brown Puffle's Page *Gary is extremely quick at multiplication in math. *Gary is best friends with Aunt Arctic mentioned in the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011. *In The Club Penguin Times Issue#341 he said that he build the Hydra Heads. *At the beginning of the Medieval Party 2012, there was a bug that had the player card he had from the Halloween Party 2011 and had the Thunder Blade instead of the Ghoul Detector. Club Penguin later changed his player card to his classic player card. *A game he played when you were in his "home" (lighthouse) at the Medieval Party 2012 is "I Spy Wizard Eye". *At the Medieval Party 2012, there was a special seat at the lighthouse for him, probably to escape crowds. *Gary made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song). *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely to save the island with a Milkshakerocketcopter3000. *Gary could not add some penguins at the beginning of Halloween Party 2012 because of a glitch. *Gary was kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear on November 8th, 2012 and freed on November 24th. *Gary may own a Green Puffle because one was seen with him in the Gadget Room in a newspaper issue. *His way of saying "Great Scott" is similar to Dr. Emmet L. Brown from Back to the Future, a popular movie franchise. *He used to have The Disco when he was younger. **He also didn't have his lab coat, just a turquoise shirt and a brown tie. **He also had braces when he was younger, this is also the first time a penguin has been seen with braces. *Two of his favorite dinosaurs are Micropachycephalosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. *When he was a kid he had a stuffed Tyrannosaurus named Lord Chompington, who apparently, was quite polite. *He has many family members, including cousins, uncles and an aunt (not Aunt Arctic). Most of them are possibly shy. *He's shown to have a extremely high degree of myopia (shortsightedness), as his left eyeglass has -11.5 degrees and the right one has -13.5. *During the Prehistoric Party his tie is not tucked into his coat like he normally has it. *He has stated that he has been feeling unusual ever since he was frozen by Herbert, as he thinks the cryogenic process may have been unstable. *When asking Gary about the Sport Shop during the Prehistoric Party, he said "This is an subject to discuss 72.1 million 14 years in future", probably an allusion to 2014. *In the Club Penguin Magazine, he was in Penguins Uncovered and had his own section called Gary's Gear. *Gary appeared two months in a row in early 2013, making appearances in both the Prehistoric Party and Hollywood Party. *Gary does not have any puffles as revealed in the Prehistoric Party. *When Gary was young he had a turquoise shirt before he had gotten a lab coat ,after he got it he is still wearing the turquoise shirt. *He is one of the smartest penguins in Club Penguin. *It is revealed in PSA Mission #9 that Gary is good with numbers. *He as a Twitter account, @clubgadgetguy. Gallery See also *EPF Command Room *Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins *Field-Op *EPF *Cheese 3000 *Halloween Parties *Operation: Blackout here Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:PSA Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:FAOTW Category:Homepage Category:Sport Shop Category:Hard Mascots to Meet. Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Gariwald VIII Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Gary's Family Category:2013 Category:Hollywood Party *